


Houston, We Have A Problem

by NeonNightmares



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Eggs, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Omorashi, Outer Space, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Urination, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonNightmares/pseuds/NeonNightmares
Summary: Tony Stark gets fucked full of alien eggs after getting separated from the team and crash landing on a space ship. He has no idea how he's going to explain this to his boyfriend Steve.Read the tags.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 44
Kudos: 273





	Houston, We Have A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough oviposition fics in the world tbh so im trying to do my part

_Schlorp. Schlorp. Schlorp._

All of Tony’s struggling was useless.

It had been useless twenty minutes ago too, when the slimy, thick tentacle of the extraterrestrial monster fucking him first tore a hole into his undersuit, slid up and down the cleft of his ass, seeking entrance.

He’d tried to fight it off for the first few minutes, but hardly had the energy, and couldn’t really grasp any of the tentacles assaulting him. There were slippery, warm and unsettling, wrapped around him fast, and he hadn’t been able to shake himself free.

His struggling was useless when he was first filled to the brim, after being teased and stretched for minutes on end against his will, until his cock was shamefully hard and he let out a moan despite himself, and it was still useless now.

It wasn’t fucking fair. If he’d still had his damn suit…

But it offlined during the crash, and he’d been stuck wandering around this abandoned ship, feeling a little dizzy and tired, trying to find the tools to fix it. There weren’t any people, human or otherwise, and the ship didn’t really seem to be in working order, but he’d hoped he could find something to help him.

It seemed he’d found the opposite of that.

Now, despite his protests, he was suspended in the air, a tentacle thicker than Steve’s cock sliding in and out of his sloppy hole with a sick squelching sound. His legs were spread wide, his arms too, no matter how much he struggled against them. His undersuit was in tatters, and his bangs were plastered to his skin with sweat. He felt open, exposed, entirely at the mercy of his captor.

Worst of all, he felt so fucking _horny_.

“A-ahh!”

Tony couldn’t stop the whimpers, the moans from spilling out of his mouth as he was repeatedly fucked, stuffed to the brim. The tentacle in him had little ridges along its length that just made everything worse, sliding in and out against his walls, against his prostate with every sharp thrust. It wasn’t gentle, not by any means, but wasn’t unbearable. He felt hot and sensitive all over, helplessly violated, and _aroused_.

He’d already cum a handful of times, nearly sobbed with the feeling at the last one when a tentacle wrapped around his cock, squeezed up and down its length like a glorified cocksleeve, intent on coaxing every last bit of cum from his balls.

He could feel that familiar tightening in his groin now, in his aching core, and almost prayed that he wouldn’t be able to cum again, but the constant pressure against his prostate didn’t let him get his hopes up. 

God, the fucking humiliation of it all…He had no means of communication, no weapons, no way to escape. At least this thing wasn’t killing him, but it didn’t seem to have any intention of letting him go anytime soon. No matter how much he struggled, how much he tried to shift his hips away from the instrusion, the tentacle only followed, fucked into him more insistently.

“Ahh—! _Please_!” he begged to no one in particular, threw his head back as another sharp burst of pleasure ran up and down his tired body.

The only positive of all this was that he didn’t have to _look_ at the monster raping him. The gaping maw of its mouth, teeth dripping with slime, and its numerous, pitch black eyes were less than appealing. He’d actually let out a scream when he was first grabbed, whipped around and saw it. He didn’t have to wonder why the ship he crashed on was abandoned. Anyone in their right mind would have turned tail and ran at seeing something like this.

He could only hope the team would find him eventually.

Tony let out another moan. The tentacle in his ass only seemed to be getting bigger, the longer it fucked him. It was so damn big, he was sure he could feel it in his stomach. He didn’t have the courage to look down and check though, squeezed his eyes shut tight instead.

Every inch of him felt warm and too desperate, tight and stiff one moment and then entirely loose and boneless the next as his body was jolted, the tentacle in his loose hole squelching and slapping against the skin of his ass with every thrust. His hole was stretching to accommodate the intrusion, didn’t have a choice really.

He hated being in this position. He wished he was on the floor at least, so he had some way to stabilize himself, but he didn’t. The monster hadn’t dropped him yet, didn’t seem to have any plans to, but being suspended like this made his head swim and fear ripple in his stomach, his center of gravity constantly shifting.

God, it was so much. It was too damn much. He could feel his balls drawing up tight again, the stimulation both inside and outside his body building too fast, peaking.

_Schlick, schlick, schlick_. In and out, in and out.

_‘No, no, no!’_ he thought. His face was tear-stained, and he was definitely drooling at this point, but couldn’t lift a hand to wipe his saliva away. He was an absolute mess, sticky, slippery, climbing that damn peak again, every inch of him wound tight, ready to shatter, and he had no choice but to stay along for the ride, brace himself as the tide swept over him.

“N—uhn—n- _no_!” he gasped, whimpered high and tight as sharp pleasure ran through him again, almost too much.

He hardly had any cum left this time, little more than a dribble sliding down his cockhead, and his body trembled in the aftershocks, practically convulsed with sensitivity. More tears squeezed out from his eyes at the assault of sensation. He couldn’t _take_ it, couldn’t take much more!

“God, just stop!” he begged.

To his shock, and momentary relief, it _did_ stop.

The tentacle in his ass ceased moving. The monster was still, and the appendage wrapped around his cock retreated. The one in his ass didn’t pull out, but the sudden drop-off in motion allowed Tony to try and catch his breath. His heart was beating fast, and he felt exhausted and raw, like he’d run a marathon.

He blinked his eyes, tried looking around to see what was happening, his vision swimming a little. Eventually, he got a hold of himself, became more alert, and tried to take stock of the situation. The thing hadn’t dropped him, but also hadn’t let go.

What was going on? What was it doing? Was it just playing with him now? Did it like seeing him struggle?

Tony tried to tug back his arms, his legs, anything. He tried twisting this way and that, much preferred the 8ft drop to the floor than staying up in the air like this any longer. He didn’t get much give though, remained firmly in the creature’s grasp, and that made him worried.

What the fuck was going on now?

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already,” he muttered bitterly, couldn’t help himself. Maybe taunting the thing fucking him within an inch of his life wasn’t the best course of action, but if he didn’t break the tension somehow, he thought he’d lose his mind.

But because he was an unlucky son of a bitch, he’d spoken too soon.

The tentacle in his ass pushed deeper again, deeper than before. It felt wrong, too much, too deep, definitely past his rectum now, spreading him wider and wider, and the brunet couldn’t help but groan at the unfamiliar feeling. The pressure started increasing then, impossibly, like the thing was actually _growing_ inside him, but… Oh god, what was _that_?

He could feel something at his rim, something wide and smooth and—and _round_ , wider than the thing fucking him. It was pressing against him insistently, with no remorse, and no intention of retreating. Fuck, it was so _big_. The monster let out a low growl that made the hair on the back of Tony’s neck stand up, and all of a sudden he understood.

It was an egg. This thing was trying to lay an egg in him.

“Stop!”

He struggled against it as best as he could, tried to clench against the intrusion, feeling panic all over again, but it was to no avail. His rim was stretching, _forced_ to stretch, and inch by inch the orb being shoved into his ass made its way inside, fitting despite his protests. When it reached its widest point, he let out a choked sob. It hurt, not unbearably, but after being so sensitive and constantly fucked, it was an uncomfortable, somewhat terrifying sensation, made his limbs pull up tight in protest.

_‘It won’t fit, it won’t fit!’_ he thought, frantically, but he was proven wrong.

The thing _did_ fit, and suddenly it slid into him, deeper and deeper and _deeper_ , all the damn way in. It settled deep in his stomach, not heavy per-se, but firm and big and unnatural, making him feel immediately bloated.

God, what the hell was happening? How did he end up like this?!

_‘Please don’t let this damn thing kill me,’_ he thought. _‘Please let Steve find me.’_

But then again, the thought of his boyfriend of ten months and their teammates finding him naked, covered in slick with an egg shoved up his ass was more mortifying than even he could handle with dignity.

Oh, did he say egg? Apparently it was going to be eggs, _plural_ , because he could feel the same pressure against his rim now, stretching him wide. He struggled against it again, as long as he could, but it was useless, and it didn’t take long before it slid inside him too, settled deep in his guts like the first one.

It kept happening, again and again and _again_. One after another, eggs were fucked into his hole at a steady pace, unrelenting. He lost count how many of the things filled him after six. They were big, almost the size of a fist he was sure, definitely bigger than he wanted them to be, than anything he was comfortable taking. God, how long could this go on?

His stomach felt heavy and full, and it was bulging now, distended like he’d had a big meal, or several. It didn’t quite hurt, but was plenty uncomfortable, and really fucking unsettling to see himself like that, to feel it.

Would these eggs hatch inside him? Would they kill him? Would he have to push them back out? God, none of these options sounded pleasant. What was inside them anyway? Why the fuck did this have to happen to him? If his body weren’t under such assault, he may have had time to ask himself these questions.

God, he hated space. He was _never_ doing a space mission again after this.

His stomach got tighter, felt heavier, _fuller_ with each egg pressed into him. He could see it inflating every so often, rounding out. It looked like he had a pot belly now.

“Ughh….!”

His torment, the depraved abuse his body was suffering wasn’t over yet though, no matter how much he wanted it to be.

The tentacle, or, ovipositor he supposed now, started fucking him again, harder than before. _Much_ harder. It lowered him to the ground too, put him on all fours as it fucked him fast, jostling his entire body with each sharp thrust, and an endless quick assault.

The eggs in him shifted a little every time, and he couldn’t do much but gasp, open mouthed, his brows knit with the exertion of it all. His hands scratched at the cold floor of the ship, and he cringed at the puddle of slick and cum beneath him, staining the tattered remains of his undersuit. It was so much damn sensation, too much, and he didn’t know if he could take it.

“Fuck, f-fuck, fuck!” he whined, back arching against the feeling, his legs trembling.

He was drooling a little, he knew, but couldn’t stop it. He was filled with a sense of mortification, but also a sick kind of thrill. This was all so…so insane, and terrifying, and overwhelming, but it was also intense, and ridiculous, and he knew lots of people fantasized about something like this. He wasn’t sure if the thought was comforting or distressing.

The guilt he felt at all of this, at the absurdity of it, only intensified when the eggs inside him pushed up a little further, the pressure mounting, pressed directly on his bladder. He hissed at that, at the sudden squeeze. Instinct begged he put his legs together to try and fight the feeling, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do much but squirm as the eggs pressed against it again and again, overwhelming, _unfair,_ driving him that much more nuts. It was too much! He tried to fight against it, against the overwhelming urge to go as long as he could.

A few drops of pee dripped from his cockhead though, and he tried to stop any more from escaping but it was impossible. He hadn’t gone in a few hours, thanks to a battle, and now his bladder was being squeezed mercilessly over and over again, like an over-full water balloon.

He couldn’t take it. It was too much.

Tony let out a little yelp, burned with embarrassment as he finally pissed and hot urine slid down his already messy thighs, added to the mess on the floor. His body was unable to withstand it all, unable to hold it back any longer. He wasn’t sure anyone could, with baseballs shoving themselves against their bladders. That didn’t make it any less mortifying, though, any less horribly embarrassing.

The monster let out another growl behind him then, shoved into him hard, and suddenly, something really warm and wet started filling him.

Cum. The thing was cumming in him, probably fertilizing its numerous eggs. Jesus.

Tony felt nauseous at the thought, at the heat slowly filling him, more and more, but he couldn’t deny, no matter how much he wanted to, that it felt kind of… _good_. He felt stretched and weak and entirely open as spurt after spurt of cum filled his sloppy ass, settling in deep alongside the eggs.

God, there was so much of it. He could feel it, and could _see_ it, swelling out his stomach, filling him up. His skin stretched to accommodate it all, the insane amount of jizz filling him, rounded out like a damn balloon. He looked—he looked _pregnant_ , which he supposed he was, and something about the sight managed to get him hot and bothered all over again, to his dismay. 

He obviously had some kind of kink to address later.

Tony let out a groan, jerking his hips now, torn between trying to get away or trying to get more of it all, more cum inside his loose ass. How much cum did this thing have anyway? When would it stop? His belly was so full, growing bigger and bigger, swelling out further with each hot pulse. He almost felt nauseous with it, with the pressure filling him. He couldn’t get away from it though, couldn’t do anything but _take_ it, take what he was forced to take.

How much could he really take? How full would he get? Why did it feel almost good?

For a second he imagined it was Steve fucking him instead, filling him up so much. He thought about how the blond would praise him for it, for taking so much of him and he let out a shameful moan at the thought, couldn’t help it.

He was ashamed to admit it too, but the sensation of it all, the thought of it, pushed him over the edge _again_ , and he suffered his sixth orgasm.

It felt like a lifetime before the monster finished cumming in him. He had no idea how long it really took for the beast to empty itself, to fill him up. It couldn’t have been more than a minute or two, but felt so much longer. He couldn’t do anything but wait for it to end.

Eventually, it did. The tentacle inside him slid out a little, shuddered inside him in a way it hadn’t done so at all before, which was equal parts terrifying and curious, and abruptly pulled out entirely.

Tony let out a shout at that; the sudden emptiness after what had to be half an hour or more sending a shock through him. His knees were shaking where they were braced against the floor and his heart was beating a mile a minute. His hole was gaping, he was sure, and the cool air drifting over it sent chills up his body.

“Ugghh…” he moaned.

The pressure inside him was intense. His belly was so damn full, easily matching someone in their third trimester of pregnancy. He glanced down at it, and grimaced. Oh yeah, he definitely looked seven or eight months along. He could feel the eggs shift inside his over-stuffed belly when he tried to move a little, and the overwhelming amounts of cum pressing against his hole, eager to be expelled, for the pressure to release. He felt _so damn full_.

Tony tried to push, desperate to relieve some of the pressure. Nothing happened.

“W-what?” he whimpered, voice wavering, eyes drooping with exhaustion. It was a little hard to think at the moment, beyond trying to find some kind of relief. He’d expected it all to come flooding out, but that wasn’t the case.

He’d never been so thoroughly fucked, so destroyed, even that one night where Steve had fucked him a handful of times. He felt loose and open, knew how sloppy his hole had to look by now, rim red and puffy, but _nothing was coming_ out and it was kind of terrifying. He had the sudden thought of giving up, just laying down and letting himself be miserable, but still, he tried pushing again, desperate to feel better.

It was of no use.

_‘Shit...’_

The tentacles grasping his arms and legs receded then, and he was left trying to hold himself up on the cold floor. It was difficult, with his newfound weight. He let his top half sag against the floor, his legs spread wide for his belly, his ass sensitive, positively throbbing after how long he’d been fucked.

When he brought a hand back to his wet, stretched rim though, his stomach sank.

There was—there was something _in him_ , like a plug or something, preventing the contents of his stomach from slipping out. It was too deep inside to grasp himself, to pull out, and the thought made him whimper. How the hell was he going to get all this out? How long would it stay inside him?

“Ugh!” he groaned in frustration, and a few new tears slipped down his cheeks.

He rubbed his swollen belly, winced as his fingers brushed against the sensitive expanse of his stretched skin. He really looked knocked up, glistening with sweat and skin kind of red from the stretch. There were definitely a few stretch marks forming, which was a less than appealing thought, but part of his new reality, apparently.

There was so much pressure against his gut, and when he brought a hand over the crest of his belly, he found his navel had even popped out. He let out a hiss as his fingertips brushed against it. That was… _a lot_.

God, how was he going to explain all of this when he got out of here? What was he going to _do?_

“Fuck you!” he sniffled as the monster made a little noise behind him.

To his relief, it seemed to be leaving him alone now, apparently content with a job well done. It’d successfully bred him, against his will, and was apparently confident that there wouldn’t be any issues from here on out.

When Tony glanced back, frowning, eyes hazy, he could see the thing retreating down the hall of the ship, slinking away to god knows where. Good riddance.

Slowly, the brunet managed to sit up. He had to brace his hands on the ground behind him, lean back to account for his belly, spread his legs for it. God, he felt like he was going to throw up. He was just so damn full. He waited for it, for some kind of relief honestly, but it never came.

Tony took a deep breath, tried to take in his surroundings. His heart was still pounding, and his eyes were hazy, and he was tired as hell, but from where the monster retreated, he could see an open door. It was a little difficult to see from this distance, but there seemed to be a control panel or something in that room. There was a low blinking light there—it seemed the power in the ship wasn’t entirely out.

Thank god.

“Okay. You’ve got this,” the brunet said to himself. All he had to go was get over there, tinker with the consoles a bit, and he was sure to find a way to contact the others. It wouldn’t be too long before he’d get himself some help, be reunited with familiar faces, and get all of this _out_ of him.

God, he wanted to get back to Steve. He needed to see him soon, or he thought he’d lose his mind.

“Well, let’s hope this doesn’t count as cheating,” he muttered, glancing down at himself.

He was covered in cum and slick and felt wet and gross, and not to mention he was _carrying alien eggs_ , but hopefully Steve would be more concerned with helping get all this shit _out_ of him than chastising him for ending up in this situation. All he had to do was get to him. That wasn’t so hard, right?

One step after another, one _problem_ after another, and eventually, all of this would (hopefully) be nothing more than an unfortunate memory.

Either way, it would make one hell of a story.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll make a part 2???? leave a comment if you want that. comments always appreciated .w.


End file.
